


108 x 108 x Suikoden 1

by tokumei108



Category: Suikoden I
Genre: Canon relationships mentioned - Freeform, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Suikoden 1 spoilers, all 108 SODs, suikoden-sized drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: 108 word monologues for the 108 SODs of Suikoden 1, taking place either at end-game or post-game/referencing character epilogues. Only Suikoden 1 spoilers; no Suikoden 2 or other game spoilers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	108 x 108 x Suikoden 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 25th anniversary of Suikoden 1's release and the start of the Suikoden series!
> 
> I really wanted to do something to celebrate this momentous date, so this is my self-challenge to write something for every single SOD in Suikoden 1. I decided 108 words/character would be fun since 108 is that special number :)
> 
> Some of them had to be fleshed out with some personal headcanons and material that I read off Gensopedia, but otherwise there should be no spoilers for later games in here, even if we know some of those character epilogues for Suikoden 1 characters don't stick for very long ;)
> 
> Anyway these are in the order of the character names listed in the stone tablet, not the character epilogue roll, and were written in a random order. Any repetitiveness may be due to doing writing this all in like 10 days lol

*

The war is over, peace has come, yet he can’t stay.

Ever since that day, he carried promises to Ted, to Odessa, to Mathiu, to Lepant, to so many others with hope and desires imposed on him. It’s not that he doesn’t care and want to be what these people want, but at the same time…

His rune… He’s still afraid it will do something horrible.

So one night he just leaves. Gremio follows, as expected. He doesn’t mind; Gremio will always support him, no matter what. Where he and Gremio will travel to and what they will do… He doesn’t know yet, but first they must go…

*

With money came power. With power came fear.

So it was definitely a reminder, when his wife got kidnapped, that it was truly his fear that brought this situation, that let him allow his precious wife to get hurt. Lepant had never been powerless. Actually, he had always had power.

And what could he do with power? He could push past fear. He could use his power to fight.

So that’s why, every day now, Lepant works, thinking of his loved ones, his nation. Because somewhere, the young man who he owes much to will return, and by then, this place will need to be a worthy home.

*

The cheers from outside the tent are the sounds that will send Mathiu off, and he still doesn’t know if he deserves them.

His strategist mind never quite shuts off, even when there is nothing more to do. That’s why he should have hidden away better and spent his time occasionally fishing.

No, he doesn’t believe that at all. It only took his sister’s death and a young man’s plea to wake him up to a final purpose. If he meets her in the afterlife, maybe she’ll accept him again as family?

He only wishes he could see the fruit of their labors one time, before he goes…

*

Luc didn’t miss that castle.

Sent there as a “favor”, his castle stay was his punishment. Okay, it wasn’t all punishment. It was interesting to observe the army grow, the names appearing on the stone tablet... That was fun until two old men decided the stone tablet room was a prime hangout spot. He had little interest in hearing the laments of men close to death, so he moved.

Upon Luc’s return, Leknaat asked if he had learned anything from his stay at that castle. He wondered aloud what there was to learn; humans were stupid and loud and annoying.

And yet… No, that was a silly thought.

*

Humphrey is a man of few words but deliberate actions. He isn’t quick to pledge loyalty nor quick to toss it. He has few friendships but each one has meaning.

Which is why he never again wants to lose himself to anger and attack his own commander. Which is why he would never again serve an emperor who asked his own army to attack his own people. Which is why when he speaks, he speaks with purpose, wasting no time, and makes hefty deals.

Like now, with this boy beside him… Humphrey’s life may be guided by a request, but Humphrey accepted it, and he’ll see it through.

*

Kasim had always been envious of his good friend Teo: favorite of Emperor Barbarosa and Sonya, and blessed with a fine son destined to do great things.

Neither Kasim nor Teo could have predicted what happened. He heard that Teo was proud of his son at the very end. Kasim couldn’t help but still see a young man too earnest for this world.

Kasim is a stubborn man and only Milich’s logic managed to sway him. He fought honestly at the end, but ultimately he doesn’t care for this new nation. His real enemy back then and still now is Jowston, so back to the border he goes.

*

Kwanda’s heart was heavy after witnessing the demise of Emperor Barbarosa. In those last moments Kwanda saw a glimpse of the honorable man he had pledged his loyalty to a decade ago.

It is bitter, knowing that he had executed the evil witch’s plan, even if his mind had been controlled. He still thinks his head should have been cut off that day for burning entire villages to ash, destroying thousands of lives. He, the iron defender, should have not been so easily controlled by a rune.

He can’t make up for all the lives lost, but in this new nation, he can become the wall once more...

*

There is only one reason Pesmerga is here, in the middle of nowhere. Only one reason he was there, in that castle. There is only one reason that drives him everywhere.

Yuber. He must defeat Yuber, no matter what.

He doesn’t care for wars, for nations. He’ll fight whatever enemy in the meantime, if in return he has a chance at that devil.

He finally gets a glimpse at Yuber’s shadow, but it is too far to reach with his blade. And said devil vanished, before Pesmerga could draw closer.

So he’s wandering again, wherever it takes him. And one day, this will all come to an end.

*

There’s laundry to do, food to prepare, every hour, every minute is so busy…

Well, not anymore. Right now with just the young master, Gremio has not much to do when the young master spends most of his days fishing.

Of course it’s hard for Gremio at first, but every time he stops himself from asking, from being a busybody. The young master has proven over and over again that he is no longer a child, even if right now they are running away.

But if anyone deserves the right to run away to peace, it’s this young man. And Gremio will always be loyally by his side.

*

Warren had figured, as a wealthy and respected man, that he could use that power to shield others. Sometimes people get into trouble and need a temporary haven. With the way the Empire was acting, though, the numbers kept increasing…

However, Warren’s reputation wasn’t enough to protect himself. After being rescued by the Liberation Army, Warren decided that toppling the rotten Empire for good would be more useful than returning to his home. He contributed to the war effort with enthusiasm, seeing it through to the end.

And now, as Chairman of the Republic’s Congress, Warren will do his best to keep this nation a place for all.

*

Money and ships are the two things on Kun To’s mind, always. He is a trader through and through. Justice? Liberation? Kun To doesn’t care for these things. All he thinks about is this; if one side makes it easier to do business, then he’d pick that side in the war. Although he isn’t fond of risk-taking like his old friend Tai Ho, he isn’t averse to taking risks. After all, the biggest profits are made in the underground.

With the new nation and his newfound power as head of the Merchant’s Guild, Kun To’s life never been better. He supposes he’s thankful to that army after all.

*

The mansion is too quiet without them.

Well the young master was always pretty quiet, but the sounds of Gremio running about, cooking or cleaning or fussing over something, or the sounds of laughter and chatter from Ted... And Master Teo, although not present often, with his weighty footsteps and deep voice... At least there still is Pahn sometimes, eating messily, snoring at night...

Cleo keeps her room tidy, her schedule relatively free. Maybe she doesn’t clean or cook like Gremio does, but she does some of that too. Because she knows one day they’ll come back, and she’ll want to welcome them home with a warm smile.

*

Viktor is familiar with loss. In one day he went from having everything to having nothing. He might have completed his revenge, against the vampire that kickstarted his journey, and against an empire who would steal lives with as little care. Although vengeance was served, it has a bittersweet feeling. If she could have seen...

Viktor still regrets her loss even now. That’s why he stays behind, swinging his sword. He doesn’t want to avenge another loss when he can prevent it with his own hands. And if he dies here… He already fulfilled his promise to himself, to her.

Although he doesn’t plan to die just yet.

*

Valeria settles into her new role as a general and mediator with the elves easily. Her hands ache from time to time, but as a general she can always steal away some time to fight in practice battles and stay battle sharp.

Nothing replaces the thrill, the energy from a good battle, but she doesn’t enjoy death. And she certainly can’t stand for the unwarranted death of innocents.

Although her birthplace is forever lost, she finds that working with Kirkis takes her back to the region often. It still stings to see all that burnt land.

But one day maybe she’ll return and make it her final home.

*

Griffith decided once the war was over that he was done with this army thing.

He had first joined the army for an easy lunch. He figured he’d have steady pay and food to eat. Sure he became a commander, but in his heart he was always just like the average soldier, just wanting enough money and food to eat.

It really touched his heart that his men would follow him no matter what. And when he switched from war to business, they came too.

He’s not sure how this venture will go, but one thing he learned was that he can’t just depend on an easy lunch.

*

Clive is already on his way out of the former empire even before victory is declared.

Well, there was no point in him staying here. Joining the Liberation Army was worth a shot since he’d been lacking any clues for a while, but in the end it didn’t pan out. There was not a clue to be found among the gossip that spread through the castle, which suggested his target was definitely no longer in the area.

So why waste time staying here when his target could just be getting farther away from him? It’s not like Clive ever had interest in this war in the first place.

*

When the final blow came, when the emperor jumped with Windy to his death, Flik couldn’t help but think of her. This was her goal, her big dream. The small ragtag group, the “rebels” that used to hide under the inn at Lenankamp had grown strong and finally fulfilled her dream.

Well, it wasn’t quite over. The palace was shaking, the emperor’s loyal forces still relentless.

Victory would be pointless if her successor fell here.

“Odessa, watch over us,” he thinks to himself as he swings his sword. In her honor, he’ll fight, no matter how hard, no matter how long. Otherwise, if he ever meets her again…

*

Camille has one job. She joined this army to make sure that job would be fulfilled. But…

How can she guilt a grieving man to pay the debts of a deceased loved one?

How can she care about money right now? She used to say stuff like “I’ll collect from your grave!”, and of course she was never one to let a debt go, but…

She can work out a deal, right? She can find a way to get the money, even if she’s working right now for free. Maybe with a win, there could be money…?

Yes, she still wants to get this job done. But afterwards…

*

Those officials will come asking again, but there is nothing left for Kreutz here. He has no interest in a nation he didn’t fight for. His only goal had been revenge.

For 7 years he had bided his time. He waited, observing quietly, his large blade his only true companion. He supposes he should have thanked Joshua for allowing him to stay at the Dragon’s Den until the chance came, and Humphrey for granting him the opportunity to see Barbarosa cut down from the throne that should have been his master’s.

Kreutz is sure they know how he feels, though, so he just packs his sword and leaves.

*

Stallion has one goal in life, to become the fastest man in the world. And once he’s the fastest man in the world, he’ll aim to be even faster.

People don’t seem to be interested in his skill, though. He saved Kirkis’ wife Sylvina, but all Kirkis cared about was Sylvina. Without him Sylvina wouldn’t still be here, but there was barely even a word of thanks. Same for when he delivers messages faster than anyone else. These people don’t understand true skill…

But whatever. The way the wind feels, the way the world just turns into a blur... That’s reason enough for Stallion to keep getting faster.

*

People may have balked when they first saw him here, but Kage never lets other people’s opinions change the way he acts. He commands high prices because he does good work, and soon he proved it once again to a new audience. No one questioned his worth after that.

Kage never cared for the Imperial Army or the Liberation Army, but he supposes joining the latter was a good move in the end. After all, his reputation only benefits from being a winner.

Well, there’s no point in sticking around here any longer. His contract is up and everyone is scattering. It’s time to find a new job.

*

For Fu Su Lu, Kobold Village is too tame after the bustling life of Toran Castle during the war. Sure they made him fight, but they kept him fed well. And a man’s got to eat, right? His strength is the only way for him to earn his keep, and Kobold Village is so peaceful now, not needing a man who can make the earth shiver and the lake turn upside down. So how is he going to earn his keep and fill his belly?

He slips away, to who knows where. Better than waiting for people to come to him, since it might be a long time...

*

The ring on Sylvina’s finger glistens brightly, but that’s not the only reason Kirkis’ eyes are drawn to it. It reminds him every time of Gremio’s words.

Gremio had called the ring Kirkis’ hope, hope that he should not throw away, even when everything seemed lost. Kirkis lost many things that day: people and things, irreplaceable things. Burned to a crisp, the former great tree is too dangerous to reclaim, so they have planted another. They live on the ground, in homes not quite right, waiting for the new tree to grow.

Although decades will pass before their work is done, with Sylvina by his side, one day...

*

Milich is but a humble man now, a connoisseur of fashion and plants. He eschews the title of general; he sheathes his sword for good. There was no more reason for Milich to fight; the war took away the one man he would ever be loyal to. Sure, he had joined the Liberation Army and “betrayed” the Empire, but that was to save his beloved Emperor from the error of his ways. It may have ended in death, but at least at the final moment, his Highness had worn an expression of bravery and honor.

This is the man he’ll portray, when he writes his play, years later.

*

There’s a swarm of beasts, and Pahn gets to work. One, two, three... He breathes heavily. Four, five, six…

Out here on his own, Pahn doesn’t have much purpose other than to fight for money and food. There isn’t a master to serve. There hasn’t been since the young man fled in the middle of the night.

Seven, eight, nine… Pahn has never been good with feelings. Is he angry? Upset? Why didn’t the young master take him and Cleo along? Are they not good enough?

All he can do now is get stronger, so when the young master ever needs him again, he’ll be ready to serve.

*

Sonya knows she’s a rather prideful woman. She’s been ridiculed for being a woman who won’t bend for just any man while at the same time “praised” for her beauty by the same perverts.

But Teo was different. He understood her, saw her as a woman of worth. And she still loves him fiercely.

His son, though… Maybe one day she’ll let go of her anger, her jealousy that he of all people saw Teo’s last moments. Her pride may never let her apologize, but she does understand why he did what he did.

Instead, now she turns to her next task, for the land they both love…

*

Anji had more fun than expected in the Liberation Army.

The core of the castle was too stuffy, but he and his friends found an area that was almost like their own home base. Anji wasn’t a fan of rules but they did have a good strategist at the top and relative freedom and respect. It wasn’t like they weren’t already giving the Imperial Navy hell, but actually working as a larger force to get something done was nice.

Now with the empire gone, Anji is happy to bring his crew back into the shipping business. Although he’ll always be ready to spill for a fight, if necessary.

*

A good day for Tai Ho is spending his time drinking, gambling, and fishing. If a beautiful lady is by his side, all the better. It’s about taking each day as it comes and not thinking too hard about the future.

He doesn’t have to work much because he’s lucky. How else does he survive by catching fish, riding boats, fighting monsters, if he doesn’t have luck on his side? Tai Ho believes in luck revealed by the dice, in the trusty Chinchirorin and seeing which way the winds blow. It drives his brother Yam Koo up a wall, but hey, his life is good like this, right?

*

Kanak is a quiet guy. His business can usually be communicated adequately with facial expressions and maybe two words. He prefers to let his other friends do more of the talking.

It’s not that Kanak doesn’t think for himself but rather he trusts and agrees with Anji’s decisions. If Anji wants to make them pirates and fight the Imperials, sure. If Anji wants them to fight a friendly match with Tai Ho and buddies, sure. If Anji wants them to join the Liberation Army, sure. If Anji says let’s start a shipping business after the war, sure.

As long as Anji is the leading man, Kanak will follow.

*

Yam Koo enjoys fishing and he enjoys gambling. He generally enjoys fishing more than gambling, yet he lets his brother Tai Ho drag him around and they never have a quiet life for long.

Although Yam Koo will never say it out loud, he does enjoy the adventures they go on, even if he is reluctant at first. Yam Koo is just more naturally cautious and worries one day his brother will take something on that’s too big. Dangers come from too much gambling, too much alcohol, and too much time with women…

That’s why Yam Koo will stay by his side, to make sure they both survive.

*

Leonardo only listens to one man other than himself, and that man is Anji.

There’s not much to say, really. Anji’s a smart guy, a versatile guy, a relatable guy. Going from legitimate trading to piracy? Leonardo can’t say he doesn’t enjoy swinging his halberd at those Imperial soldiers, even if Anji didn’t command it. Like Anji, he’s not one for strict rules of law and order. If a deal is good for all parties, then what’s wrong with a little rule-breaking?

Really, Leonardo has no interest in the Liberation Army’s main objective, but he is loyal to Anji. So if Anji says to go, Leonardo will follow.

*

Tengaar’s personality can be overwhelming sometimes. His isn’t deaf; he’s heard some of the things people say about them, saying that she bullies him around while he’s just some poor guy trapped in her claws.

It’s an incredibly unfair assessment of their relationship. Although Hix deserves his reputation a pushover, Tengaar is always there trying to help him. She reached out to him first, lifted up his head, told him to be strong. It’s always been hard for Hix to be confident, to stand his ground, but for Tengaar Hix wants to try and be a better man.

If that isn’t good for him, then what is good?

*

Sometimes Hix can just be so…! Why does he have to be so oblivious to the atmosphere, to her signals? Does Tengaar have to spell everything out for this guy?

Although she gets frustrated with Hix sometimes, ever since they were children, Hix was there for her. Even though he isn’t the strongest or the bravest warrior, he always comes through for her. He kept his promise to her that day; he came and saved her.

Staying by Hix’s side sometimes is an exercise in patience, which is tough when it goes against her more active personality, but honestly, Tengaar wouldn’t want any other man by her side.

*

Varkas had always been the type of bandit who couldn’t stand for the injustice of unfair tax collectors and imperials who made common people suffer. He and his crew only stole from the rich to help the poor make it through the tough times.

Now with a new nation based on Odessa’s dream, Varkas wants to support it, to continue paying back the woman and group that saved him. Being head of border patrol mostly means fighting ruffians or culling monsters. It’s probably too boring for Sydonia, who left, but for Varkas at least he still gets to swing his axe around, so it’s not bad at all.

*

It was amusing for a while, being Varkas’ partner in crime. Sydonia isn’t a typical bandit. Maybe he looks like he belongs to that crowd, but he’s not one for words or titles like Varkas, and he is better at slipping out of trouble more than causing. But bandit life with Varkas was fun for a while.

Varkas, though, decided to move into the straight life after the war, to become a “good” man, a visible man. It made sense; Varkas always led his bandits with a sense of justice. But Sydonia isn’t sure about that kind of life. Maybe he’ll come back, but for now, it’s goodbye.

*

Eileen has supported her husband through many years and many situations, but she’s happy to see him carrying out his duties as the new president with grit and determination. This is the man that she fell in love with all those years ago, a man of strong will and strong heart. She’s happy that his reinvigorated spirit carried on after the war.

She knows love is his biggest strength and his biggest weakness. So she does her best to be firm when necessary, to remind him that she’s his partner no matter what the situation. She’ll always stick by his side, and he better not discount that again.

*

Leon isn’t necessarily proud of his work, but he’s willing to take on the burden of sin that comes with being a strategist, because what he hates more than anything is standing next to incompetence.

He still can’t help the surge of surprise when his nephew comes calling. Their relationship broke with the Kalekka incident, and Leon had been surprised when he heard his nephew had become the strategist of the Liberation Army. But then he rationalized, it was his niece’s dream, and both his niece and nephew were more idealistic than he ever was.

Well, he’s willing to help, for now. It’s not out of kindness, but…

*

Georges had no loyalty to any nation, so why had he fought in a war?

Simple. Life’s boring without any games to play.

Well, he doesn’t see war as a game, but rather he allows his actions to be dictated by whatever life throws at him. So in a sense, he’s always lived life like it was a game. If someone shows promise, shows that he’s a winner? Georges enjoys the thrill that comes from winning.

So he heads north, because rumors are he can win big money there. Georges isn’t particularly greedy, but hey, if he gets good money, he can continue his idle life of games.

*

Ivanov saw them for a moment, the colors of freedom.

Of course freedom can’t be described by one color. Freedom is a burst of colors, an explosion of them, filled with feelings. It took a while to distill this feeling into a visible image, but for the first time in a long time he was inspired to paint, to express that bursting feeling with his brush on canvas.

The colors of the paints were important, but the strokes of his brush, moving as if possessed by the spirit of freedom, ultimately drove him to finish.

While he is satisfied with the final piece, he chases that feeling again…

*

Jeane knows that people find her attractive and she uses that to her advantage. She comes and goes at a whim, doing what she feels like doing. If it’s joining an army without being asked and helping them with runes, well she hasn’t been turned away yet. A little bit of flirting helps sometimes.

However the leader of the Liberation Army is too young for such tricks, so she’s straight with him. She does her work and enjoys her time at the castle, and heads back to Antei when the war is over.

How long will she be there and where will she go next? She’ll decide later.

*

Well, now that the war is over and everyone has scattered, there’s no reason for Eikei to stick around here.

Wars for justice or freedom? Eikei only cares for the freedom to fight. Bring him the strongest opponents and let him test his might.

He never did face off against the leader of the Liberation Army which was unfortunate, but Eikei still had plenty of chances to fight. After all, if a man that strong was army leader, than surely the army must have other strong warriors? Eikei was glad to be right on that point.

But now it’s time to move out and find more worthy opponents.

*

It had been a fight between his aching joints and his aching heart.

On the one hand, Maximillian knew he was not in his prime, when one step took the same time as two had before. On the other hand, he had seen much in his life, seen more than enough.

He decided, when they finally tracked down the Liberation Army, that he would go down fighting. A strong spirit could carry his weaker body one more time, right?

Indeed, the spirits of youth and justice reinvigorated him, soothing his aches more than any balm. So he made one last charge.

Now, finally, he can retire in peace.

*

Sancho is not nearly as old as Maximillian is, so he normally doesn’t have a problem keeping up with his master. Rather, the problem is normally keeping his master out of the sick bed. This worry only increased when they first joined the Liberation Army, but it seems like all the youthful energy around recharged Maximillian, melting away the signs of wear and tear from decades of service to the people. Soon Sancho’s worry is whether he can keep up with his master.

It’s a rather exciting time in their lives, and Sancho is happy about it, even if his master’s activity isn’t completely good for Sancho’s heart.

*

Grenseal looks over at Alen, his comrade even now as co-commanders of the Republican Guard.

They’ve been through a lot together. Alen has always been the more fiery one, the one who speaks his mind and declares his feelings openly. Grenseal has often just followed his lead since they are usually on the same wavelength. After all, they both swore loyalty to General Teo and would have done anything for that man.

Of course, with the war over, Grenseal was free to choose what to do, and he decided to stay because… Well, it may not be the empire anymore, but he still wants to protect this land.

*

The background is different, but not that different, from Alen’s dreams. They are still in the same room in the same palace. He has become a leader in the army, like he imagined as a boy, just not with the same title or in the same way.

Commander of the Republican Guard… He is only where he is now because of General Teo. Because he and Grenseal followed Teo’s dying words through until the end…

Even now, Alen can’t imagine himself pledging loyal to anyone other than General Teo. Although it may no longer be an Empire, it’s the beloved land of General Teo, so Alen will continue…

*

Finally he’s involved in something that’s not going to get his head cut off if he’s caught.

Tesla breathes a sigh of relief as he settles into his new office. Well, although he wasn’t a fan of the empire in its last days, he never wanted to be part of this war effort either, but in the end it had paid off to do good work and land a new job. And he should be protected from having to do dirty work again, right?

Being Secretary-General means he can’t hide away, but life is quiet enough for now. He’ll be depending on everyone to keep it this way…

*

Jabba couldn’t believe it when a young man rose to his challenge and brought an item he could not classify. What type of experiences had this young man gone through in order to find this item? Jabba had no problem with joining the man’s group to learn more about this intriguing young man. Besides, he’d probably bring even more interesting items to appraise, keeping Jabba entertained.

Jabba never thought about becoming the new republic’s treasurer but he immediately accepts when offered. After all, being a good appraiser means being knowledgeable about items and keeping track of every minute detail, and in this skill Jabba won’t lose to anyone.

*

Lorelai doesn’t care for war. She has her own priorities, ones that she doesn’t share with strangers unless she thinks they will help her on her quest. It’s none of their business anyway.

However, she was rather stuck on her quest when a young man came to recruit. She took a look at him, carefully, and found herself pleasantly surprised at his strength. She wasn’t sure if being in the army would yield her the information she wanted, but at least she could work on her strength fighting here.

In the end, she has no new information, but it never hurts to be prepared for the next adventure.

*

To Blackman, the natural world was as much a victim of the rotting empire as its citizens. Even 7 years later, Kalekka was just a shell of a town, decorated by damaged buildings and not a plant in sight.

How does one heal a rotting land? Blackman believes in the power of greenery. If plants can grow, animals will return too, and the ghosts of the past can be quelled.

So although war never came back to Kalekka, Blackman still picked up his hoe and fought with the Liberation Army, for the sake of his fields.

So that when he returns, there is green in Kalekka once more.

*

Joshua has lived many years, seen many things. Perhaps he has lived too many years, become too proud and too stubborn. It was shameful that he himself could not save his own dragons from sleep, but rather the sacrifice of one so young instead… Joshua had been too slow in this case, but he had always ruled the Dragon’s Den with strict rules, and one incident would not change decades of history.

It’s always been like this. He rules a strict hierarchy, with respect from top to bottom. There’s always been a code, and that’s why Futch will be fine.

He does hope one day Futch returns, though.

*

Morgan sometimes misses the ability to see people’s faces, even if he hasn’t been able to see one in years. But as he continues training, he finds that their true faces show in the way the air shifts around them as they move, the words they say and the way they say them.

Meeting that young man of few words, but of large presence... Morgan would have liked to have seen his face at least once. Because how does a man so young already embody the big sky? How does one body contain so much light?

Maybe one day, when he has finished his training, he might understand…

*

Gregminster is coming back to life, one hammer strike at a time.

Mose is happy to use his hammer for something other than war once again. It’s been years; Mose had been there from the beginning, even from before the days where the Liberation Army‘s base camp was a secret hideout under the inn at Lenankamp. Back then Mose had a few men and Ronnie Bell to help him get the factories started, to prepare for something big. And Odessa was still…

Odessa gave her life for this. Mose can only try to match that resolve, because he too wants to see her final vision brought to fruition.

*

Oh it is great to be back here where she belongs.

The delicate smell of roses and the gentle whispers of the wind is much a more appropriate background for Esmeralda than some old, dingy, noisy castle. Of course, being there was better than being kidnapped by some low-life ruffian, and she doesn’t discount the sincerity of being offered an opal ring. Also, she did make two new friends who shared her noble upbringing and made good company. So at the very least, she gained something from that stint.

Still, this garden full of roses matches her best, and she hopes to invite her new friends here someday.

*

Finding out that she had an amazing power was nice but it would require the rare Sound Rune. She didn’t even know where to start searching for it.

But miraculously one day while she was outside, a young man with the rune in possession walked by. She could feel it even before he opened his mouth and all but begged him, the leader of the Liberation Army, to take her in. She didn’t know exactly what she could do to help, but she would do her best anyway.

Now that the war’s over, she’ll travel, bringing her power to the people and collecting the sounds of the world.

*

Chapman could easily tell, paired up next to the other shopkeepers, that he really didn’t have the heart to continue on as an armor merchant. When other people greeted their customers with warmer, welcoming voices, Chapman was too straightforward for those pleasantries. His straightforward, no-nonsense demeanor helped him secure the goods but didn’t help him sell them. Or at least, it ended up being more irritating than enjoyable to be a merchant. But at least he used his skills to help the Liberation Army fight the injustice of the empire.

Now, though, there isn’t a war anymore. There is no need to struggle with armor selling any longer.

*

Liukan had isolated himself because he had been sick of being asked for medicine for ailments that were due to the faults of men. It was endless and exhausting, to hear of so much trouble constantly.

However, he was too famous to be left alone. After being rescued, he found himself fighting in a war. He despised war and yet he found himself swayed to fight. The Empire was rotten, and a doctor couldn’t just leave a rot alone without treating it, right?

He figures, since people will just find him again, that he’ll just continue being a doctor. Might as well save more young ones from death.

*

Fukien knew about the gathering of the stars and about his own destiny to be one of the 108 led by the young leader of the Liberation Army. He knew that he would be needed at a particular time and for a particular task, and he accepted this too.

It didn’t mean it was easy to wait his turn, or to witness many deaths and even need to cause some himself. So many young people, especially those whose lives tangled with these destined stars, would die in this war.

But as a monk and a scholar, his job is to observe and study, and one day, the answer…

*

Futch wants to live to honor the life Black gave to him, but at the same time, every time he thinks of Black, he can’t help but feel guilty. Black was a great dragon, the best companion ever to Futch, but Futch himself is just a stupid kid who thought he could do anything. He was wrong.

At first Futch was unsure about having Humphrey be his new guardian on his journey for another dragon, but Humphrey is actually the perfect companion right now. The silence is fine when Futch is still grieving. Although he does want to rejoin the Dragon Knights, he just wants more time to…

*

Kasumi is overjoyed to find that she isn’t the only ninja who survived the attack on Rokkaku. She is happy to return home to resume her training.

Yes she worked for the Liberation Army and was highly praised; she had to do her best mostly to make up for Krin’s deficiencies. He was just so lax and unprofessional! It was especially embarrassing when he would do something so unprofessional right in front of their master, like talk about her feelings.

Speaking of her feelings… She did try a few times to tell the young master, but it was never the right time. With the war over, though, maybe…

*

Maas is the youngest apprentice of the master blacksmith Mace, so he still has plenty of training to do to even reach the level of his fellow apprentices. But being the last apprentice of Mace might have made Mace’s teachings the freshest in his mind. As the war continued, he convinced his fellow apprentices and even Master Mace himself to join the Liberation Army. After all, a sound body requires a sound mind. A sound country needs a sound government.

Maas’ own skills are not sound enough, so he’s working on his own body and mind, so one day he can smith weapons he can be proud of.

*

Crowley thought it might be good to see some sunshine after years hiding in the Cave of the Past. However, the pleasant surprise of being found and invited to a castle didn’t outweigh the displeasure of being around people again.

People hadn’t changed much since he had hidden himself in the cave to focus on his research. There was nothing more to learn from people and their stupidity, their attachment towards meaningless things like money or titles. It wasn’t even worth his time to use even a tenth of his power for this pointless killing.

So he returns to the caves again, isolates himself. He’s done wasting time.

*

It’s been a while since Fuma has lived at Rokkaku.

His journey outside of the village had ended surprisingly by joining the Liberation Army and finding other Rokkaku ninjas there, and that only happened because his mastery of erasing his presence was still not complete.

Being at Toran Castle afforded many opportunities for Fuma to practice, with the added challenge to see if he could fool the senses of other ninja. He failed, though. Hanzo had managed to corner him with a proposition, to live at Rokkaku once again and train the next generation of ninja.

Well, he had been caught. Plus it wouldn’t be so bad, right?

*

Moose isn’t yet the master blacksmith that Mace was, but as the first apprentice, he will do his best.

Although Moose had observed the empire’s deterioration, his goal to become master blacksmith superseded all other things, until the other apprentices convinced him otherwise. Seeing Maas, Meese, and Mose in front of him, asking him to join… Especially Mose, who had been with the army the longest… If they all believed, it must be worth something, right?

Moose found it was indeed worthwhile. They even had Master Mace join for one last hurrah. After gaining that last bit of wisdom, Moose is ready to live up to his title.

*

Meese resumes his training back at the Village of the Dwarves. Compared to the castle he has plenty of room to operate, but he no longer has his fellow apprentices and Master Mace by his side. Still, he returns here knowing he still has a long way to go. After all, one does not become a master merely by observing but by practicing over and over until one’s hammer feels like an extension of one’s hand, and one’s mind is sharp and focused enough for the most precise of strikes.

So now that he’s back, Meese is eager to put in the work to become a master himself.

*

For years Sergei struggled, so he would have never imagined becoming rich.

Maybe it was just a coincidence. For Sergei, any old multistory space would do as a test for his elevator. For the young man, any willing person would do for expanding his army. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement.

Many people glanced warily at the elevator at first, but as the young leader and his generals used it more and more, it became a popular mechanism. With that, Sergei’s reputation as an inventor spread, and his next inventions would not only sell but succeed.

Thus he never forgets how one young man gave him a chance.

*

Kimberly has one good employable skill, but she rather not use it. She does her work anyway; it gives her the money she needs. Of course, if she can exact other types of payment as well…

Ah, that night with that young pretty man in blue was nice, although he was too stingy. That fisherman though… Maybe not as nice-looking as the other man, but more likely to give her a good time and more…

Kimberly just wants to get out of this life of underground work and just drink the day away, with a nice, handsome man taking care of her every need. That is the dream…

*

When his dad dragged him away from a pretty lady to bring him into an army of all places, Sheena thought his days of pleasure would be over. Oh was he glad to be wrong!

Although having his dad around made it hard for Sheena to make any advances, he was still happy to be here with so many fine women. It was certainly pleasure for the eyes at least. Buxom beauties and young cuties, this army had them all!

Maybe fighting here wasn’t a bad time… But his goal is still to go out and have fun, and no amount of his father’s scolding will deter him…

*

Kessler is rather proud of himself. Going from a mere bandit to Captain of the Toran Republic Patrol Corps? A few years ago it would have been unthinkable.

Maybe that one fateful meeting was the turning point. He remembers Odessa, of course, but he also remembers a young man still undecided, his eyes questioning, and Kessler couldn’t help but say why a bandit would stop being a bandit for a moment.

Because Odessa was hope. Because the Liberation Army was hope. Kessler had pinned much onto Odessa and the young man who carried on. And now it is Kessler’s turn to keep the fruits of their labor alive.

*

Marco’s a resourceful kid. Many people will underestimate him, and he uses that to his advantage. He finds that a casual, friendly greeting works best to attract people for a quick game. Those who enjoy gambling will stay for multiple rounds, which works in Marco’s favor. He might lose at first, but as players get more confident, he wins when he catches them more confident than their skills support.

Still, it’s a pleasure to be beaten by the leader of the Liberation Army. The castle’s a fun place to keep playing his game. And afterwards he continues to travel around. After all, why not live his best life?

*

All Gen thinks about are ships. All Gen wants to think about are ships.

He only joined the Liberation Army along with his pal Kamandol because they could continue to work on ships, but also he didn’t care to live under Milich or whatever version of Milich that was. It was too stuffy for him.

The army life was pretty crazy, though. Mathiu’s plan to make 500 boats in a night was the most ridiculous thing Gen ever did. But it ended up being fun in the end.

Well, now he’s back in Teien, and with all his new expertise, he’s going to make the greatest ship yet.

*

Hugo accepts the honor of being the first Chief Justice.

It’s not that he’s particularly interested in mediating justice to right the wrongs of society or punish criminals. He’s just well-read, particularly in the area of history. His favorite works are ancient texts on philosophy, history, and civil codes. He’s also fond of keeping things in order. He reasons that having instability in the nation could lead to instability all the way to the level of his library.

He makes sure no one else can access his office. Because if something important got lost like the War Scroll had, who knows if someone would save him this time…

*

The castle on Magician’s Island is a quiet place built perfectly for divination. This suits Hellion fine as she embraces her new role as Seer for the Toran Republic. After all, she is very interested in this new nation conceived as a result of toppling an Empire.

Of course she is also interested in that young man’s rune, its overwhelming power over life and death, and how it could be used. Or is the rune always the master? It is unfortunate that said man left so she can no longer keep close watch.

But there are still many things to observe, so she still has much to do.

*

Mina’s a professional dancer, but because she’s so good, she can afford to be choosy.

So when one day a young man danced with her, displaying true and pure heart for all to see, Mina for the first time decided to join something, to tie herself to a place for a while.

It was fun dancing to entertain the variety of members in the Liberation Army. She knew of course there wouldn’t be a stage for her, but she had fun dancing all around the castle, seeing everyone’s smiles and hearing their laughter.

Now she dances even more freely, wherever and whenever, all thanks to everyone’s hard efforts.

*

When Milia has a task in front of her, she focuses on it completely.

She’s polite when necessary but not one for guessing games or protracted pleasantries. She only cares about two things: the well-being of the Dragon Knights and the dragons who live at Dragon’s Den.

She feels deeply for Futch when he loses his dragon and keeps tabs on him at the Liberation Army castle, but if he still can fight she leaves him alone. Humphrey takes care of him now, anyway, so she is completely focused on serving Commander Joshua to the fullest.

And she’ll continue to serve the Dragon Knights with honor and pride.

*

Kamandol’s wish is to conduct his research in peace. Even with signs on his door, his neighbor can’t go a day without annoying him. And then even worse, said neighbor got him wrapped up in fighting a war, of all things…

Okay, it all turned out fine. Kamandol managed to set up a nice laboratory in the castle basement, he met a few like-minded individuals, and his research made some progress. Now back in Teien, he finds himself missing the companionship. But only of his like-minded companions, and definitely not that annoying loud neighbor…

No matter how hard his neighbor knocks, he’s not opening the door this time…

*

Juppo was called many things, from ugly to eccentric, from useless to talented. The only title he cared to claim was that of “trickster”, a master of mechanical beings.

Because people were stupid, caring about minor things. Devices, on the other hand…

What could beat the amazing capabilities of mechanical devices: the way they could be understood from top to bottom, the way they could be controlled to act so precisely, the way they could do whatever he wanted, so long as he knew how to make it happen.

Nothing else mattered to him.

Now, if only his annoying niece could stop tailing after him… Stupid humans indeed.

*

Before he joined the Liberation Army, Kasios thought of music as a craft to perfect. Music was beautiful and technical, emotional and logical. In Master Milich Kasios found a kindred soul and he didn’t need another.

However, perhaps Kasios didn’t need someone so cultured to be his only audience. While the average person didn’t understand music in detail, they could resonate with it. When Kasios’ song aroused the spirit, he could see it in his audience’s faces.

So here he is now, traveling wherever he can and singing the song of the Liberation Army to anyone and everyone, to lift and inspire even more hearts than ever before.

*

Viki doesn’t know where she is, again.

Maybe she did something like before, transporting across the world into the Scarlet Moon Empire. By chance she met the young leader of the Liberation Army, who offered her protection from the turmoil of war. He even had a castle! Viki gladly offered her services to him when she could remember her teleportation spells.

She made friends with an old woman named Hellion who gave her a blinking mirror, but unfortunately the item didn’t work here and bring her back to that castle. Perhaps she had teleported out of range? Either way, she’s lost once more. Hopefully someone can help her…

*

Rubi wipes his brow. It’s been another hard day of work, but he’s not one to live in a dump for long. He has higher standards than that.

Nearby Kirkis is still working. Rubi won’t admit aloud how his chest swells with pride. To think the little runt Kirkis, known to be a weak coward, turned into someone with such strength and poise… He’s going to be a good leader for them. And Rubi plans to stick around, since he’s sure this place is going to be pretty lively once the reconstruction is finished.

Rubi looks forward to that day. He’ll have a drink ready for Kirkis too.

*

It is finally time to go home.

With the war over, Vincent considers the debt he owed to his dear friend, the young leader of the Liberation Army, paid. Vincent found that much of the castle had no sense of nobility and certainly scoffed their noses at him and his dear friends Milich and Esmeralda enjoying tea on the terrace. Of course, with the noble class now abolished, nobility is just a lifestyle, a code of conduct. However, his one, non-aristocratic friend had a heart of true nobility.

Parting is never easy. He will never forget the young man, and hopefully his dear friend feels the same way.

*

Meg had joined the Liberation Army because she figured now that she had found her uncle, she could annoy him until he relented and taught her tricks.

Unfortunately he was as stubborn about not teaching her as she was about having him teach her. It didn’t help that he had made some new friends that took up his attention. The only benefit was sometimes she could listen in to their conversations and hear them talking about their research. But just talk was boring!

So after the war ended and her uncle disappeared, she too decided to go on a journey. She wants to ask him one more time…

*

Taggart doesn’t think much of himself. His only wish in life is to serve Master Warren until the end.

Maybe there is another man who could serve more skillfully. Taggart doesn’t wield a weapon well, he doesn’t hold command, he’s a little unreliable. However, Taggart believes no one can beat him in loyalty to Master Warren.

He was prodded, heckled, but Taggart kept his lips shut until it was time to speak. Master Warren’s orders were as good as laws, after all.

The post-war promotion is a pleasant surprise. Taggart resolves to work even harder; he only wants to do what he can do best for his master.

*

Giovanni would have loyally served Lepant and Eileen for the rest of his life, but starting a new business is nice too. He has always wanted to do something himself, to be his own boss, and being Lepant’s right-hand man for years certainly made him think he might be able to make it on his own, one day.

The day might have come sooner than Giovanni expected, but he’s happy that Lepant supports his new endeavor wholeheartedly. Not only that, he’s letting Giovanni use his connections for a head start. Giovanni will always be grateful to Lepant for everything, and he’ll make sure Lepant’s investment here is worthwhile.

*

Quincy had ventured out the forest looking to make a name for himself. He also had no love for the Imperials. However, as an expert hunter he knew not to engage in battle without observing his prey and waiting for the right time to strike. Ultimately he just wanted the war to be over so his home could be left in peace.

When the tides turned towards the Liberation Army, Quincy finally accepted the offer to join, The castle wasn’t so bad, especially out on the roof. However nothing could compare to the forests.

So back there he went, having proven himself, to live his normal hunter life.

*

Apple could never question Master Mathiu’s decision, but she still can’t forgive them for taking him away forever. How dare they drag her teacher who just wanted to live a quiet life as a teacher, back into a war that would end up killing him?

Apple was one of his oldest students at the time and had even followed him to the castle, so she at least got to see him in his last days. But she couldn’t stand it if the world forgot about this amazing man. That’s why she’s out here now, traveling around, to gather information on his life and write the biography he deserves.

*

Kai has seen many students of his grow into fine men and women, but no one has had to grow up so quickly and so painfully as the young master McDohl. That’s why Kai freely offered his service. It wasn’t as if Kai could go anywhere with how the imperials were blocking roads left and right.

There were plenty of people to train in the budding Liberation Army, and there was never a lack of chances to practice. Kai found himself enjoying being a teacher again.

Now as Martial Arts Instructor, Kai has many men to train in the staff, but no one is quite like that one…

*

Lotte has only one companion for life, and that’s her cat Mina. However, Mina is a curious cat and likes to explore far and wide, only to get lost. Lotte can’t help but worry about Mina often. She may be a skilled magician, but unfortunately her magical powers don’t help her find her cat.

She doesn’t care for fighting or wars, but if a young man goes out of his way to find Mina for her, of course she’d return the favor and help out his cause. She’s happy the war ended with their victory, though; now she can go back to living a simple life with Mina.

*

Well that was one last job completed.

It had been nice to reunite with his apprentices one last time. Seeing how much all of them had grown was heartening. Not that he cares about his legacy, but it was nice to see them doing well.

With Moose the new Master Blacksmith, Mace can go back to his hut in Seek Valley and retire to a quiet life. It should certainly be quiet if the leader he and the others fought for, the vision that they created post-war, takes hold. Mace certainly hopes he never has to pick up his hammer to forge another weapon for war ever again.

*

Onil’s life has a lot of give and take. As an information broker, she’s not any good if there not something worth talking about, right?

She uses her big, powerful information network to get all the latest gossip. With that she impressed the new leader of the Liberation Army by knowing about Odessa’s disappearance before they told everyone. The reason she didn’t spread that around was because she had no love for those rotten Imperials. Besides, her network is based on trust. She knows some information can’t be shared carelessly without big repercussions.

That’s why she gathers lots of information, so she can always have something to say.

*

Kuromimi hated humans at first, for causing the sickness. But then he met some other humans and he realized that there are many different types of humans, just like there are many different types of kobolds. And the sickness came from the Empire, so it needs to be defeated. That’s why Kuromimi continued to fight.

He’s the type to give all of his power for the cause, and he’s proud that the other kobolds who joined the Liberation Army did the same. He thinks the other races respect them now.

When he is chosen as Village Chief, he’s honored. He’ll do his best, just like with everything else.

*

Kuromimi is the best! That’s why Gon too joined the Liberation Army, to help his big brother and become a great warrior like him too.

There are many strong warriors to train with at the Liberation Army base. Of course Kuromimi is still a standout, and Fu Su Lu finally does some work for once. Gon works hard, so he can make Kuromimi proud.

When he returns with Kuromimi to the Kobold Village, he knows that Kuromimi is busy being the Village Chief. He trains hard to be the number one kobold warrior. Even if Kuromimi will always be the best, Gon will be there to support him.

*

Antonio had heard of Madame Marie before he met her, knowing of her reputation for being generous and fair, and in his eyes, her reputation was even better because she housed the Liberation Army leader even though it cost her the inn.

So when he learned that she had a new place in the Liberation Army and was looking for a chef, Antonio jumped at the opportunity. After all, people need food to be able to fight their fullest. That’s how Antonio would fight for peace.

And now he is at peace too. He’s very happy being the chef at Madame Marie’s inn, the best inn in town!

*

Lester loves stew, because there is something heartwarming and filling about stew that isn’t replicated in other food.

To find out that the Liberation Army leader likes stew was unexpected, but Lester later learned why the young man had such taste for stew. It was unfortunate that Lester never got the chance to taste Gremio’s stew.

Still, Lester gained much experience being part of the Liberation Army. Soldiers will eat anything when desperate, but it was easy to tell which stew flavors were popular and which ones less so.

And now he has his own restaurant, thanks to this experience. He is truly grateful to that young man.

*

What was the point of cutting off heads, if a vampire can just bring the dead back to life? What was the point of cutting off heads, if the criminals are guilty under the rules of a guilty empire?

Kirke found himself wondering if he really wanted to go back to that life after the war, to a life of just killing. In the army he wielded his scythe without doubt, and so did his new acquaintance Blackman wield his hoe, but afterwards would think of his fields.

Maybe bringing life would be better than death… And so he throws away his scythe and heads to the fields.

*

Rock is a big, burly guy who at first glance people think is the bodyguard of the vault due to his muscles, but really Rock just enjoys big vaults and wants them to be used well. He likes creating these spaces and keeping them organized, and when the Liberation Army came right up to him ready for recruiting, Rock jumped at the chance.

It was certainly fun to organize in the army’s castle headquarters, and apparently gave him enough attention that the dwarves asked for him after the war. So here he is now, making his dream safe. He’s going to make it the biggest and best yet. 

*

After his Mt. Tigerwolf inn was destroyed, Ledon wasn’t sure what his livelihood would be. Considering he almost lost his head before that because he served Robber’s Tea to Lady Odessa, Ledon didn’t think his luck would be good enough for a third strike.

He did enjoy the other parts of running an inn, so being convinced to try, as long as he didn’t serve Robber’s Tea, Ledon took a chance.

It’s been nice not worrying about whether his customers will curse him out or try to murder him, and he does like making tea. Ledon never thought he’d ever live honestly, but maybe it’s not so bad.

*

Sylvina looks at the ring on her finger and smiles.

When Kirkis finally gave her this ring, she had been overjoyed. Of course she already knew about the ring, but Kirkis wouldn’t give it to her until the war was over. At first Sylvina didn’t understand why they had to fight. But after spending time among humans, those humans that Sylvina thought lowly of, she began to see why Kirkis wanted to bridge the barriers between them.

The ring symbolizes hope as well as love, Kirkis told her then. She found out later that he almost threw it away.

That’s why she’ll keep it safely on her finger.

*

Ronnie Bell hates being called a giant woman. Being very tall didn’t help, but it was always said in a way that suggested she was ugly and monstrous. She wants people to see who she is inside, a beautiful woman with a soft side. But instead they keep asking her to carry this and that, like she’s some kind of pack animal.

The only person who sees her the right way is Mose. He doesn’t make fun of her when she starts learning to cook in her goal to become a solid homemaker.

So he’s the one she’ll serve. She’ll keep making him food, until he says no.

*

Gaspar’s entire life runs around Chinchirorin. He’d play almost any game for the love of gambling, but Chinchirorin, with its perfect combination of skill and luck, is his favorite. It is also Tai Ho’s favorite, and Gaspar always loves a repeat customer.

When Tai Ho left, Gaspar of course wanted to test the skill of the young man who took his best customer away. Of course it wasn’t a surprise that he too lost to the young man, and in exchange he moved to the castle.

But with the war over, Gaspar returns home acting as if nothing changed. Well, winning and losing, Chinchirorin always remains the same.

*

Window only has one passion in life and it’s to make beautiful grand stained-glass windows. So when the Liberation Army leader stopped by to talk and Window sensed the rune nearby, he basically begged the young man to give the rune to him. Fighting for the Liberation Army wasn’t a problem when in return he received the rune he always wanted!

Of course Window did his best to serve after receiving the greatest gift of his life, especially if he was requested to work on windows. It paid off too, because now he has a commission! He’s finally made it, and it’s thanks to one generous young man. 

*

Marie exhales as she stands behind the counter once again of her inn in Gregminster. It’s certainly been a while since she’s stepped foot in here, and she feels lucky that the place didn’t require much work to get back up and running, considering how rough her Imperial soldier customers could be, especially right before she was forced to flee. It seems that her popularity meant the inn was just closed and locked, which was certainly better than being used as a military barrack.

Well, that stuff is all over. With a new country and a new government… Marie hopes there is peace for many years to come.

*

It is much quieter at the castle now that the war has been won and many people have returned home to their normal lives.

Zen’s life has always revolved around flowers. Bringing a flower to life is his greatest joy; every seed that blooms is an achievement he takes pride in. Not only does Zen enjoy this work, he’s happy that others too can enjoy a little bit of nature inside a castle meant for people.

Perhaps there are less people who enjoy these flowers that are now in bloom, but Zen hopes when the visitors come, they can have a chance to appreciate each and every flower.

*

Sarah was doing laundry when the Liberation Army came calling. Even if she wanted to join then, she needed to finish her work first. In her haste to get her laundry done, she accidentally asked the young man to bring her soap only to find out she had enough still. To make up for her mistake she worked extra hard to do all the laundry she could at the castle, only to realize she probably forgot to take the clothes she washed in Kirov off the clothesline after drying. Oh well.

She works now with Marie. Thanks to Marie’s popularity, Sarah has more than enough laundry to do.

*

Everyone needs a good bath to refresh themselves. That’s why Sansuke takes so much pride in his skill of bathmaking.

When the Liberation Army came calling, Sansuke relished the opportunity to help their army by building and maintaining their baths. He could see how much everyone enjoyed the baths, although maybe the young leader needed to stop by a little more often to help relieve the weight of sadness in his eyes.

Anyway, Sansuke is glad as part of the Liberation Army he could spread the joy of baths to more people. Now he’s back here in his workshop, busy on his quest to make even better baths.

*

Qlon takes pride in his job. After all names are important things, and one shouldn’t just change them for fun.

That’s why he was opposed to the name Bier Blanche and in his heart he would always announce that a traveler had arrived at Antei, even if his mouth he said the other.

It was a relief when the Liberation Army came through and he didn’t have such a conflict in his heart. In response he moved to their castle. This ended up being a life-changing move for Qlon, who will no longer return to Antei.

Instead he is castle keeper, and he stands, saying its name proudly.

*

Phew, his work here is done.

Templeton had stayed at the castle during the war not only to fight against the forces that kept undoing his progress on his personal quest to map the world, but to map out the former empire. Every time the Liberation Army claimed a new area, it was easier to go there and scout around. He’s pretty good at keeping himself out of trouble, and he’s also able to use a bow, in the worst case scenario.

Well, where to go next? Maybe he should head north. If he keeps moving in one direction he’ll find the edge of the world someday, right?

*

Krin was only in the castle for the chance to steal treasure. To get rich and never have to work again… This was the only reason why he allowed Mathiu to push him around. Having to work with Kasumi was such a pain; she wasn’t even fun to talk to except when he could tease her about her feelings for the young leader. But she was quick to draw out her weapon too, so that was always dangerous.

The Liberation Army base lacked in treasure, but Krin does nab the treasure in Gregminster Palace, cackling as he escapes. Oh, the good life is coming and he can’t wait!

*

Chandler had traveled far and wide, made decent money, but it hadn’t quite given him what he wanted. Travel was out of necessity more than out of desire. Oh, to have a permanent shop, to focus on buying and selling goods, instead of how much they hurt to carry.

So when a young man of the Liberation Army approached him, Chandler leapt at the chance to step closer to his dream. The castle was dingy at first, but it grew and so did he, gaining the experience he needed.

And now it is finally time for him to open his own store and make his dream come true.


End file.
